The brave, the bold and the untold
by JUNI HIKAI
Summary: CRAZY SEX! now that i got your attention, read it, oh almost forgot:OC :D Negix? OCx?  read to find out


**The brave, the bold and the untold…**

Here is the start of the first of three Fanfiction stories involving the same OC, and what good is a Negima fanfic without an OC?

But I assure you this OC won't be a shallow Gary Stu refecleting on myself, It will be a deep not-Gary Stu somewhat based on me.

**Chapter 1: Secret Agentman (by Johnny Rivers)**

**There's a man who leads a life of danger**

Such a dark place, perfect for burocracy and other dark arts, a dark business room, and just an old man, in a suit looking at his watch, holding files, certainly bad things may happen, an assassination? Genocide? From the other side of the door footsteps, loud footsteps piercing the wind, the door moves, revealing the most unstable type of organism: A teenager.

Teenager: Why did you flied me to UK for old geezer?-Says the suit wearing teenager taking his fedora hat off, revealing sunglasses.

Old man: We have a mission for you, very simple mission and very important as well.

Teenager: Don't you have a butt load of mages working for you? Why me?-The Dark kid sit on the other side of the table.

Old man: You are among the best of the best, and we might need your personal abilities for this one. The old man took off a cigarette and lit it with his index finger by creating a little flame.

Teenager: What personal abilities you are talking about? Why don't you get Schili and Nath? They like to blow up castles on Mundus Magiccus, or Spiess he's a better fighter than me.

Old man: This mission doesn't involve violence or magic in any direct way, you will be taking a travel to Mahora Academy. The man hands a file to the kid; he opens and sees a photo of a huge tree and tons of buildings.

Teenager: Isn't that the place full of pretty girls?-He smiles waiting for the answer and the Old man nods positively-I'm listening.-The old man smiles and gives him a file with a NS sticker on it.

Old man: According to the information I got from an old friend, ten years old magic teacher Negi Springfield is planning a trip to Mundus Magiccus…-The suited kid interrupts suddenly:

Teenager: That name sounds familiar…-He looks at a photo of the child.

Old man: … He is the son of your godfather-The kid looks at him as he takes the cigarette of his mouth-That's why we need you may sympathize with him more than the other agents. Continuing on, as you know the Mundus Magiccus is a fierce world, especially for Negi, the Megalossembria council already tried to kill him six years ago…-the kid lifts is head up and fix his sunglasses on the man:

Teenager: The Wales village six years ago…

Old man: Exactly, and Negi being on the magical world is like handing him on a silver plate...

Teenager: So you want me to stop him?

Old man: No we want you too deem him worthy, too analyze his strength or even train him, but that may not be necessary, my friend says He has quite a master, anyway, you fought Megalossembria more than a thousand times, and you know his father, you are the perfect agent for this mission, not only that, we have reasons to believe that Cosmo Entelencchia is back and this might get his attention, since his father made great feats in the war of twenty years ago.-the old man hands him another file, the teen looks at the file reflecting grief on his sunglasses, he knows that Cosmo Entelencchia is bad news from every way you look:

Teenager: What if he's not strong enough?-The man takes the smoke out of his mouth looking at the lamp's yellow light and says:

Old man: Then we have no choice, you must stop him at any cost, even if it means to cut all his limbs off, he is too precious to us to die on the hands of that savage world.-the brown haired teen smirks as he thinks how unfaithful to the man's character those words were.

Teenager: Alright, I accept the mission.-The old man sighs and proceeds with the briefing with his half-burnt cigarette:

Old man: You are going to fly to japan tomorrow, take this scroll and use it to find your contact's location…-He hands the scroll to the teen as he says- Your contact goes by the name Colonel Sanders.-The teen smiles thinking how that stupid that codename is with him being American and all.-You will go by this codename.-The old man shows him a file with ID and passport, the teen looks surprised with his new name.

Teenager: This name…-He the walks towards the door and opens it, but he stops there holding the door and asks:

Teenager: He still out there isn't he?-The old man throws his cigarette and replies:

Old man: Yes, no one knows why he erased his existence, made everyone forget him, erased his image of every photo, but that guy wouldn't die that easily, he is hiding for some reason that escape me, but he couldn't erase the memories of the people close to him.-The teen turns his head and smiles:

Teenager: Thanks boss, no… thanks Vanderburg.-he then walks off and close the door-OK! Let's pay a visit too Colonel Sanders.

Meanwhile on the nearest Kentucky Fried Chicken:

Teenager: Umm! I love fried chicken legs.-Says he as he eats chicken of a bucket.

**Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow**

That's it for my first Negima fanfic/English written Fanfic/Somewhat good Fanfic.

Yeah all chapters will be named after songs and it will have two lines of the song before and after the actual plot, to some effect.

Have fun people.


End file.
